Kira Kotoni
Kira Kotoni (キラ琴似) is one of the Minor Characters in Inazuma Eleven and a Major Character in Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. She plays as a Midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 Spark/Bomber/The Ogre (Game) *''"She is the yougest member of the Kira family. Loves poptarts."'' Inazuma Eleven Go Shine/Dark (Game) *''"Dont under-estimate this talented soccer girl, She is surprisingly quite skilled"'' Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone Raimei/Neppu (Game) *''"Sister of Hitomiko, She can outskill people with her tactics."'' In Protocol Omega 3.0 *''"Came to the Protocol Omega to become stronger. More agressive and harsh towards players."'' Appearance She has un-even brown hair which she normally ties up in two ponytails, she also puts a fushia bow in her hair. She has large dark purple eyes and has a slightly tanned skin tone. She normally wears a shirt with a blue tie, a blue skirt and blue knee socks and shoes. In GO, her hair is not put up anymore and she has cut it short. She still has her fushia bow in her hair. Her eyes are slightly smaller than when she was young. In the Manga, she has slightly smaller eyes and her casual clothes consist of a Sleeveless Shirt/Dress with leggins underneath. Mixi Max When Mixi Maxed with Zanark however, Her hair turns cyan blue and is raised up a little bit and more curved which doesnt include her front diagonal bang which is more curly than before. Her eyes are now bright red and her eyebrows are more thick. Her skin becomes alot more tanned than before. Her bow is a gray colour. Personality Kira is shown to be a nice person but she can be loud, annoying and rather picky when she wants too. She is seen to dislike being ignored too. In GO, she is not much more mature from when she was young and can still be loud and annoying. She also seems to have a bit of romantic interest in Tsurugi Kyousuke, although she denys it alot. Kira respects and looks up to Hiroto and Hitomiko and admires them alot. She is quite naive which sometimes leads to her getting in trouble or saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Plot Kira makes her debut during season 2. When the new Coach Hitomiko comes along she is seen hiding behind her. Hitomiko then introduces Kira to the team. Most of the Raimon eleven thinks that she would behave, be quiet and still, of course, she was the complete opposite. The only people who could make her quiet at the time was Kira Hitomiko and Gouenji Shuuya. Before she saw Touko play soccer, she thought that soccer was a boys sport. But when Raimon had the match with the SP Fixers, she changed her mind. When Gouenji left the team she started crying and hitting the coach but Hitomiko just tried to ignore it. She seems to have the same opinion as Someoka when Fubuki arrived to take Gouenji's place, But as time went on she started to like Fubuki. On the match verses Epsilon Remastered, She was feeling more and more down because Gouenji wasnt on the team. But when Gouenji came back to the team, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. She suddenly had more spirt for Raimon. When Raimon was training, Gouenji taught her how to play soccer, she really liked it and said, ' when i'm older Gouenji, I'm going to become a soccer player and some day, I'll be better than you! ' Gouenji smiled and kept practicing with her. Kira was confused when she saw her Father acting strange, She kept trying to ask Hitomiko what was going on but Hitomiko didnt tell her at all. When Raimon played against The Genisis, Kira didnt know who to cheer for, Raimon or her Brother? But when she saw Hiroto being mean to the team she decided to cheer for Raimon with the others instead. She left with Hitomiko and Hiroto. Season 3 Kira is seen again in season 3 with Kira Hitomiko and Neo Japan. she whispers to Hiroto that Inazuma Japan have to win. At the end of the match, she hugs Hiroto and says, "I love you onii-chan, your the best onii-chan that anyone I can have!" she isnt seen until the end of the season when she is playing soccer with Inazuma KFC. Her First hissatsu is then revealed as Starshine Plot (GO) Kira returns in GO as a 13 year old teenager attending Raimon Junior High. She returns on episode 8 where she introduces herself to the team. Endou and Haruna are surprised to see her in Raimon uniform. She asks Endou if she can be one of the managers of the team. Endou says yes to this. In episode 11, She spies on Tsurugi and finds out that he has a brother and what happened to them in the past, which made her feel gulity for what she has said to Him in the past. She is curious about Tsurugi joining and likes and doesnt like the fact that he has joined but after the match verses Teikoku, She accepts him as a Friend. At the match verses Akizora Challengers. Endou swiches out Kirino for Kira. she puts on the Raimon soccer uniform and steps onto the pitch. The team are surprised by her Control and Hissatsu. She also got on well with Kariya for some reason which made the team a little bit curious. Its revealed that she knows about Kariya and has been friends with him for three years and that she lives in the Sun Garden orphanage with her sister. When Raimon played off against Hakuren, She was happy to see them break through their tactics but was a little bit sad to realise that she cant play in any of the matches because she is a girl. She hugged Someoka when he came back and begged him not to go. When Nishiki's keshin came out, Kira got jelous because she didnt have a keshin. So she trained hard to try and get one. Kira goes with Kageyama Hikaru to see Amagi who was feeling down. In Episode 35, Kira was shocked when Shinsuke was going on the pitch as the goolkeeper, but she had faith in him. She was worried when Tsurugi made the shot using his keshin hissatsu, thinking that the goalkeeper would catch it but was relived when it went in. In Episode 36, Kira's casual wear was seen to be a Grey sleeveless Hoodie, With purple leggins and white boots. She follows Tsurugi when he confronts Ishido Shuji and is suprised and quite angry to hear that he is Gouenji. She was also suprised to see Tachimukai saying that he has grown up alot which made the team sweatdrop. In Episode 38, She is worried about Tenma and Taiyou and if they have met before. Kira was also quite shocked about Tsurugi being harsh towards Tenma too. Kira is worried when it is said that Shindou couldnt play soccer anymore but is happy to see Endou by running up to him and giving him a hug. Which made Endou sweatdrop. In episode 41, she is confident that Raimon is going to win and wishes the team good luck, But she seems quite worried about them too. She is angry when Dragonlink take the other teams place and notices that the captain is Senguuji Yamato who happens to be the Son of Senguuji Daigo who made Gouenji join the Fifth Sector. She advises to the team to stay aware of Yamato. She was so glad when Raimon won the championships. She hugged Tsurugi and Kariya unexpectedly and thanked them for being good friends. She is seen sat next to Tsurugi watching the T.V with the rest of Raimon in episode 46. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New threat In episode 11, Kira re-appears again. She is seen watching the match and is surprised about Kyousuke's keshin armed Sengoku Era In episode 12, She goes along with Raimon when they travel back to the Sengoku time. Raimon had to change there clothes to Sengoku time's clothes, but Kira wasnt happy becuase her's was 'too short' although she thought that Tsurugi looked cute in his. She also hinted out to Akane that Okatsu might like Shindou which made her angry. When she saw Beta, Kira wasnt suprised. She knew it was going to happen, but its not revealed how or why she did. She infliterates the Cherry Blossom Party with Her friends to get Shindou Mixi Maxed but they get arrested. In Episode 15, she was shocked by Shindou like the rest of the team, She plays in the Match against Protocol Omega 2.0 and gets angry at Beta. She tries to Score a goal in the Match, but the goalkeeper caught it. She was really happy when Raimon won, but was shocked and scared when Gamma abducted her for being useless to the team. France Era In Episode 20, She reveals herself to Raimon as an Official member of the Protocol Omega 3.0, Raimon are really shocked about it, Especialy Tsurugi. It is unknown at the time why she joined. She plays in the match and uses her new Hissatsu Shoot Command 101 which scores a goal. In Episode 21, She plays in the Second Half of the match but gets really angry that the Protocol Omega 3.0 are losing and that Kirino's got a keshin. Suddenly she kickes the ball at Kirino and gets past but just as she's about to perform Shoot Command 103, She passes out because she can't contain the power of her hissatsu. She got taken off of the pitch by Sorano Aoi and Seto Midori. She woke up in the Inazuma Caravan with Raimon. Tears fillied up in her eyes as she apologised. She was surprised that the team accepted it quickly. She also apologised to Nanobana for insulting her and calling her a replacement. Three Kingdoms Era In Episode 22, She is glad to see Kariya again and hugs him. She is also glad to see Taiyou too saying that his uniform is cute. She sits out on the training and helps the managers instead. She is picked to go to Liu Bei's time. She is a bit shocked by Liu Bei's appearance and his personality. In Episode 23, She stayed out of the Match but cheered on Kinako and was glad to see that she had a Hissatsu. In Episode 24, Kira was annoyed at Zanark for making a new team. Shogunate Era In Episode 26, She was excited to visit Okita and Ryouma's time. She got put into Tsurugi's group. She was surprised when she first saw Okita and was amazed at his skills. Although everyone was annoyed by him, She commented that he was just too cool. Kira was really shocked when Okita joined Zanak Domain and shouted at Zanark for controlling him. She stayed on the bench for the match. Kira blushed and fell off of her seat when she saw Tsurugi's mixi max which made the managers and Okita sweatdrop. Jurrasic Era Kira didnt really want to go to the Jurassic era but was amazed at the views. She scared of the Dinosaurs and hid behind Kariya and Tsurugi for most of the journey. Kira thought Torb was quite cute in someway. She stayed out of the match and was stunned at Kinako and Fei's keshin. King Arthur's Era In episode 36, She was revealed to be a Joker for King Arthur. Kariya and Hikaru started laughing when they saw her which made Kira really annoyed. She was really shocked because of Kinako getting captured and got really angry. She didnt seem too scared of the snakes though, But she laughed at Kariya being scared and called him a wimp. She was worried about King Arthur defeating Master Dragon and felt guilty when Kinako was sad about Master Dragon. Ragnarok Tournament Kira was shocked and angry to find out about Second Stage Children in Episode 39 and was later choosen to go in El Dorado Team 2 In Episode 41, She was really angry at Fei for betraying Raimon. In episode 42, She played in for El Dorado Team 2 and revealed her Keshin and Keshin Armed. In episode 44, She was very shocked about Fei and him being evil, She noticed that SARU was controlling him which made her more angry. Kira was suprised about Zanark playing in El Dorado Team 3 but had some faith in him. In episode 46, She was angry about Fei using his powers as an advantage in the match, She was also sad about Rei Rukh too. Kira was shocked about Helper X being Fei's Father and Kinako being Fei's mother. Kira joined in Welcoming Fei back to the team and was glad to see him back. She was suprised to see Endou back, She also tackle hugged Endou saying that Raimon have missed you alot. In Episode 48, She is confident that Chrono Storm are going to win. Kira is shocked when SARU makes the Stadium go into the wormhole. She is also suprised about SARU's ability's too. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kira makes an appearance in the GO movie too. She is the only girl who didnt get taken by God Eden. She wakes up like the rest of the team. She stays on the bench with Ichino and Aoyama. She is angry at Hakuryuu for hurting Raimon and nearly starts crying. She trains with Tsurugi, Hikaru and Nishiki on the Sand boarding, she teases Tsurugi for falling off and he gets annoyed with it but soon they all get the hang of it. She also stayed on the Bench with Ichino and Aoyama during the Ancient Dark match. She stayed on the bench in the match Verses Team Zero and was really angry at Kibayama becuase he trapped Aoi in the cage. She also cheered the team on with Midori and Akane. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Kira appears as a Manager for New Inazuma Japan and is shocked about Asta and the LBX's. Gallery Kira Kotoni/Gallery Stats Inazuma Eleven 3 Young Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''104 *'TP: 116 *'Kick: '''68 *'Body: '54 *'Control: '70 *'Guard: '56 *'Speed: '64 *'Stamina: '46 *'Guts: '''50 Inazuma Eleven GO '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''132 *'TP: 143 *'Kick: '''103 *'Dribbling: '92 *'Technique: '146 *'Block: '93 *'Speed: '97 *'Stamina: '88 *'Catch: '80 *'Lucky: '''99 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''149 *'TP: 137 *'Kick: '''122 *'Dribbling: '120 *'Techinque: '168 *'Block: '134 *'Speed: '106 *'Stamina: '102 *'Catch: '98 *'Lucky: '''103 Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme '''Fully Upgraded *'TP: '''153 *'Kick: B *'Guard: '''B *'Body: 'C *'Speed: 'A *'Control: 'A *'Catch: '''B Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2013 '''Fully Upgraded *'TP: '''167 *'Kick: A *'Guard: '''B *'Body: 'B *'Speed: 'A *'Control: 'S *'Catch: '''B Hissatsu Anime Only *SH Crash Landing''' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH StarShine' *'SH Ryuusei Blade' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH StarShine' *'DF Ryuusei Kick' *'OF Lost Planet' *'SH Ryuusei Blade' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Lost Planet' *'DF Ryuusei Kick' *'OF Glitch Breakthrough' *'SH Shoot Command 101 (Mixi Max Form)' *'SH Space Penguin' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Lost Planet' *'DF Ryuusei Kick' *'OF Glitch Breakthrough' *'OF Round Spark' *'SH Shoot Command 101 (Mixi Max Form)' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kami no Takuto' Keshin *'KH Gaming Hero Z' Keshin Armed *'KA Gaming Hero Z' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic (Protocol Omega 3.0)' **'SH Shoot Command 101' Best Match *'MIMAX Kiyama Hiroto' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' Relationships *Kira Hiroto (Brother) *Kira Hitomiko (Sister) *Kira Seijirou (Father) *Kiyama Hiroto (Foster Brother) *Kira Shuugo (Cousin) *Kariya Masaki (Childhood Friend/Best Friend) *Tsurugi Kyousuke (Childhood Friend/Crush) *Kira Kyandi (Fanmade Sister) *Nakamura Fumito (Childhood Friend) Trivia *When she was young, she thought that Kiyama Hiroto was Kira Hiroto. *She has some of Kiyama Hiroto's Hissatsu. *The name Kira has two meanings, For Female it means Twinkle or Shine. But for Male it means Dark *She is one of the first Female Keshin Users. *Nobody in Raimon (GO) knew that she was Kira Hitokimo's younger sister until Endou told them. *In some fanfics, She is Kira Kyandi's sister. *She is part of the Universe Elements By Hungry4ramen, Yozora No Hoshi by HirotoObsessedFangirlXD and Inazuma Chronos by Chong Kah How. *She also made an appearance in The Blue Flames Series by Akuji-San although she wasnt an original member. *She is also the Co Captain for the Universe Elements. *It is known that she has got herself expelled from Raimon Junior High at least once. **Hence her bad behavior at school Signature and notes... *Kira Kotoni was made by me *I wont really be too happy if you copy my character, so dont! *You are free to use this character but please ASK first! *Originally, Kira was heavily based around myself Category:Fanmade Character Category:The Two Sides Of Me Series Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Universe Elements Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:RTTTOCUE Category:Midfielder Category:Goalkeeper Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Category:Raimon (GO) Category:1st Year (GO) Category:The Tenma's Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Fan Art Category:Kira Related Category:EXO Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Water Category:Keshin Armed User Category:♀ Charm Team Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy)